Mutalisk
The mutalisk is an airborne zerg breed. Terrans occasionally refer to mutalisks as "mutas."Giffen, Keith and Simon Furman (w), Federico Dallocchio (p, i), Milen Parvanov (col). "StarCraft #1" StarCraft 1''' (1) (May 27, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). Overview ]] Mutalisks are evolved from the mantis screamer from the desolate Dinares Sector. The mutalisk has retained its predecessor's ability to travel through both air and space, although what other forms of propulsion it may have aside from its leatheryKenyon, Nate. (September 27, 2011). StarCraft: Ghost: Spectres. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-1439-10938-0. wings were unknown.Mutalisk. StarCraft Compendium. Accessed on 2008-01-032008-03-10. Zerg. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-03-10. Recently it was revealed that mutalisks excrete a gas which they can use to propel themselves in space; flapping their wings when there is no atmosphere does nothing of use and is a leftover instinct.2012-10-15. StarCraft II Creative Development Q&A - Part 2. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2012-10-15. In battle, mutalisks form the primary flying forces of the zerg, making hit-and-run attacks against vulnerable installations and wheeling across the skies in prodigious numbers above zerg nests or land-based forces. Many attempted engagements with the zerg have collapsed due to the rapid arrival of large numbers of mutalisks before any meaningful air defense could be mustered. Under these circumstances the total loss of the forces involved is virtually guaranteed. Conversely, powerful air defenses have succeeded in keeping mutalisks at a distance, for the creatures are limited in vitality. However, they remain agile and dangerous opponents. In large numbers or against weak defenses, mutalisks will always be a deadly threat.StarCraft II-Mutalisk. Accessed on 2008-03-10 The mutalisk is not an especially intelligent creature and exercises little initiative, preferring to drift lazily through the air. Once engaged however, it demonstrates a blind bloodlust that makes it dangerous to all those around it, including itself.Bill Slavicsek, David Eckelberry, Shawn F. Carnes. Alternity: StarCraft Edition. Wizards of the Coast, March 1, 2000. ISBN 0-7869-1618-4. In addition, mutalisks are able to trace terran transmissions to their source. Mutalisks are an infamous strain among terrans, known for their ability to shred through targets in a single attack.Overview: Zerg, accessed on 2011-01-13 Glaive Wurm The mutalisk spawns small, voracious creatures called "glaive wurms", or "glave wurms", and projects these creatures to attack. Glaive wurms fly between multiple targets as they degrade explosively.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. The mutalisk's reproductive system—its ovipositor—has been adapted into a weapon delivery system.Bogdanove, Kal-El. "Frenzy." (Feb. 28, 2013). Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft Lore: Frenzy Accessed 2013-02-28. Acidic Blood A mutalisk's fangs are also deadly and given that mutalisk blood is acidic, able to melt through even CMC armor, such close quarters are hardly favorable to a mutalisk's intended victim(s). This being said, the mutalisk is not without its vulnerabilities. Its own acidic blood is injurious to itself and its wings are exceptionally fragile, able to be shredded even by glass.Hickman, Tracy (May 21, 2002). StarCraft: Speed of Darkness. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04150-9. As such, it is a viable tactic for terrans to aim for the wings when trying to down a mutalisk.Furman, Simon (w), Federico Dallocchio (p, i), Carlos D'Anda (p, i). "StarCraft #5" StarCraft '''1 (5) (October 28, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). The acidic blood frustrates the Dominion, as it has made it difficult to dissect a corpse. Canny Mutalisks ]] Mutalisks have a minor resistance to their acidic blood, but few live long enough to develop a greater resistance due to their lack of self-preservation instinct. On very rare occasions, less than one in a million, a "Big Fish" or "Canny Mutalisk" will develop immunity. The Terran Dominion Special Research Ops sought such a mutalisk, as they would finally be able to dissect one. Eventually, one such mutalisk was captured on Choss.Bogdanove, Kal-El. "Frenzy." (Feb. 28, 2013). Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft Lore: Frenzy Accessed 2013-02-28. The corpse was transported in a coldbox to Project Blackstone.Blizzard Entertainment. Project Blackstone, accessed on 2013-03-01 Game Unit StarCraft : For StarCraft gameplay information see: Mutalisk (StarCraft). StarCraft: Ghost mutalisk]] The mutalisk cannot regenerate like most other zerg units; instead, it can abduct land-bound terran units, draining their life (which restores the mutalisk's health). The mutalisk's attack is a powerful bio-plasma attack that does splash damage; the attack becomes more powerful if charged.Source: BlizzCon 2005 StarCraft: Ghost information. Zerg units. Artist: Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-09-08. The mutalisk is the most expensive zerg unit in the Invasion Mode, costing five points.Park, Andrew. 2005-10-28. Starcraft: Ghost Updated Multiplayer Hands-On - Zerg Rush! Gamespot. Accessed 2008-11-09. StarCraft II : For StarCraft II gameplay information see: Mutalisk (StarCraft II). Special Mutalisk Strains *Evolved Mutalisk *Fiend (cut content) *Fury (cut content) *Kukulza *Primal mutalisk *Lilev (cut content) *Zergrinch Drake Individuals *Cardis the Destroyer *"Scar", a "canny mutalisk" References Category: StarCraft: Ghost Zerg units Category:Zerg breeds